Harry Potter and the four horcruxes
by mrturtle518
Summary: Harry and Company start the search for the horcruxes soon. im not good at summaries ITS BACK WITH A BANG. I dont blame u if ur pissed at me for not updating but im truly srry please read.
1. Chapter 31 of hbp

Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince/ Four horcruxes.

Chapter 31: After the funeral.

Harry stood with Ron and Hermione. Tears flowed freely through all there eyes. They were to go to Gryffindor Tower to collect their things, then they were going to go to the Dursleys. They took a shortcut to the Fat Lady who was weeping uncontrollably. She didnt even ask for the password but let them in. Hermione and Ron, who were holding hands, locked in a close hug witch turned into a passionate kiss. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and went upstairs to get his things.

Well, he thought, I was expecting this but it still feels weird to see them snog. At least they are happy. He thought, now punching the pillow with anger, thinking of what he had done to Ginny. He straitened up and finished packing. He then plopped on his bed. The last time he would perhaps lay in it. His jet-black hair fell in his eyes.

"Why did you have to leave me!" he shouted angry. "Why now, When I have to find all the horcruxes on my own" he said the last part in a whisper. Then he heard Ron Come in. Or he thought it was Ron but it was really-

"Hi Harry" said Ginny in her small beautiful voice.

"Ginny im so sorry" Harry cried. She ran over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Harry I know you are just protecting me, but" She started. "Voldemort is after everyone you love, Ron is in as much danger as me, same with my entire family," She hesitated then said "Your family. It doesnt have to be this way"

Harry thought for a moment. He felt many emotions all at one. Love, scared, angry, heartbroken, envious, Ginny was saying he didnt have to feel this way, He could get rid of the heartbroken feeling. He grabbed her hand and grabbed his trunk. She let go then moved toward him, and kissed him. Hermione and Ron came to see them.

"Oi, I thought you guys were threw" said Ron. Harry looked up, he didnt look angry but, happy. "Both of you guys were happy when you went out, and you broke up for about 15 minuets"

"You mean your not angry?" harry asked.

"Well since me and 'Mione are going out" He mumbled.

On the train ride home Harry thought of a way to persuade The Dursleys how to let Ron and Hermione stay. Harry thought it was safe to let Ginny in on everything. Now she knew why he had to break up with her. She insisted to go and when Harry said no, she got mad. She stormed out of the compartment. Harry felt terrible again. He wished it could be different, but he didnt want Ginny to be in anymore danger.

"Harry maybe we could let her- "

"No Hermione. I love her to much to put her in danger." He looked up at Ron.

"I didnt know it was that serious" Ron said. Then stared at Hermione. They stared for about a half hour then Hermione broke the silence.

"Ron we both know we want to kiss so lets just" It was Harrys turn to storm out.

He wasnt angry but didnt want to see his best friends swapping spit. He saw Ginnt and approached her.

"Ginny," He couldnt believe he was saying this, "You can come"

She didnt say anything but went over to him and kissed him as the witch with the food trolley walked by. After about a halfhour they broke apart.

The train came to a hulch. Harry thought the Durselys wouldnt be happy to hear they had to put up with 3 extra house guests.

Harry Ron and Hermione and Ginny all walked threw the platform to the muggle world.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n now starts my book, Harry potter and the four horcruxes. This chapter might be shorter I don't know. I recommend days with the dursleys by christopher potter.

Chapter one. In hiding.

A dusty cloak fell to the ground. To people just arrived at a house on Spinners End. Snape entered first, thinking rapidly. "Thanks to Potter, the whole order knows that I was a double crosser. I hope for his sake he keeps his mind closed." he saw Wormtail was scurrying about ,for the house was a pigsty.

"Don't worry Draco," Snape said in a fake kind voice. " we will hide you here" the Dark Lord will find you, no doubt. He added in his mind. He knew Draco should have finished off dumbledore but he didn't. Snape was hoping Draco was still with them. Until then, Draco would be in hiding.

"Professor" said Draco in a timid voice. "Im scared" Draco's usual smug face and sleek blond hair was not as it was. He was already on the run from the ministry. He had apperated and used magic. And he was on the run from Voldemort.

"Draco, we will find a place to hide you, but for now you will stay in Wormtails quarters." Snape knew the Dark Lord would search there, but the least he could do was hide him. Snape had a terrible feeling Voldemort already payed a visit to the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa would be in danger as well. Snape hoped he would not be punished for finishing Draco's mission. He showed Draco to his room behind the many bookcases. Then bade him goodnight.

Draco was pushed down and down. "How long does this flight of stairs last?" he asked himself. Then at last he got scared and decided to give himself light. "Lumos" he whispered. Then he heard a voice. It wasent out loud, but in his mind.

"Draco" the voice of Lord Voldemort filled his head as he fell to the floor. "This is the price you pay for not completing your mission." Then Dracos head was filled with images of his house being blasted down. He heard his mother scream, he screamed as well. A wand was pointed right at her, a flash of green light, then she fell to the floor.

"No!" Draco screamed. "You're a monster" He got up and ran right into Snape.

"Sorry Draco," he said with no note of apology in his voice. "But it's the Dark Lords orders." He raised his wand. Draco swept his foot along the floor and snape fell to the floor. He then started up the long flight of stairs. Then he had an idea. Dumbledore had told him in private one day how to signal for the Order of the Phoenix. He sent his Patronus up in the air. It ran to get help. He contacted Lupin. His head was filled with Lupins voice.

"What is it, who is this."

Draco told Lupin his predicament. Lupin said he would be on his way. He finally reached the bookcase. He heard Snape behind him. He ran through and a burst of sunlight nearly blinded him. He shut the door and locked it. He heard snape mutter. He then burst through the door and out onto the street, Snape closely behind him. Snape caught him and pointed his wand right at his face.

"Die ferret!" he yelled at Draco. Draco pleaded but Snape raised his wand. Then a Great big black dog tackled Snape. He looked to see his cousin Sirius Black.

He was scared. It wasent Sirius but Someone else. He then fainted right as the person was gonna change back. His last thoughts were "I hope my hero can hold out so I can run." Then there was blackness.


	3. Chapter 2

A/n srry but I have to redo chapter three cause I had a lot more then what it said and I want my readers to see it all. Chapter three R.A.B. revealed.

In a dusty old house, not visible to the muggles, threw a dusty window was a grimy old book. The book was of someones memory. He was hiding in that house for over 10 years. The man knew all the planss for the order of the Phoenix. He left the side of the Dark Lord forever and went to hide in his home, Number 12 Grimmuald place. His childhood home. He left the Dark Lord not empty handed however, he got Slythrins Locket. He had been trying to destry it for over a decade. He sought the help of Albus Dumbledore, but never got the chance to talk to him, for he feared Snape was in this house as well. He was a death eater and was sure to tell Voldemort.

He remembered the horrible scene in the cave, all the dead bodies, having to force the potion down his best friends throat. It was bad. He still had nightmares about it. He himself barely made it out alive. It was scary. He was claimed dead. He remembered that horrible scene as well. He was surrounded by Death Eaters. With the basic Flipendo spell he knocked one over and ran. Then a Death Eater shouted the Killing curse and it missed the top of his head by inches and he faked his death and aparated here. His fiancé was murdered by Voldemort. That was another reason he hated him. And it didnt help that his cousin killed his older brother.

He had taken care of the hippogriff until a big giant can and took him away (a/n he thought it was a giant but he didnt see anything big til hes seen grawp). Now with that House elf gone he roamed his house. He wasent even to know about the Horcruxes but somehow he found out. And he learned the terrible Prophecy and knew he had to help that poor boy. He was so busy he didnt hear approaching voices. He jumped to his hiding spot.

"Well, if your idiot boy killed Dumbledore himslef"

"shut your ass up"

"im just saying we wouldnt have to hide you now"

"Bella your not helping" said Cissa with fear in her voice.

The man fell silent.

"Do you think the Dark Lord will find me?" she sobbed.

"Im not sure" said Bella annoyed now.

"I h-h-hate the Dark Lord for assigning such a dangerous mission for Draco"

"Don't say that" said Bella looking as if the Dark Lord would swoop down on her right this instant.

No, the Dark Lord wont find Narcia Malfoy, this house is unplotable..

"bye sister" said Bellatrix Lastrange and she walked out of the room.

Here was his own Brothers killer, he could kill her, but that would lower him to Voldemort. He thought Narcissa could prove usefull. After all she hated the darklord as well. He stepped out of his hiding place to reaveal him self.

There, standing infront of Cissa was Regulus Arcturus Black.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n hi wassup chris was confused when wrote that reveiw, he thought I ment harry and that I went ahead 10 years I said he (Regulas) was hiding for 10 years.

Chapter 4 after the wedding.

Harry blinked his eyes and awoke. Today was the day of the wedding. Ron and Hermione were "expressing" there non-verbal love. Ginny didnt think it would happen like that. He and Ginny had been taking it slowly. He was in the house with the entire Weasley household. He didnt want them to find out about him and Ginny. He was glad for Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was however upset about this. She was worried they would hurry into marriage. Harry had a date to the after wedding dance of course. Ginny. He didnt know how to tell the weasleys that he was dating there sister. He thought they would just think that was his only option. He left the Dursleys shortly after he passed his aparation test. Then It was off to the Burrow. Ginny did side-along aparation. He was sharing Ron's room. Ron awoke and yawned.

"Should we go down to breakfast?" he asked.

"Mk" said Ron not really taking in what he just said. It was like he had taken love potion and was obsessing with "Mion'e" he said, and sure enough, Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Harry, can I talk to you," she said "alone"

harry wordlessly crawled out of bed and followed her. Ron gave a wonderingly look and sneaked behind them.

"---- and so, I don't know how to not hurt Ron since Viktor is coming to the wedding." she siged.

Ron heaved a sigh and punched the wall. Hermione saw him and said "Ron im gonna tell him I don't like him that way"

"Ok I believe you" the three of them went down for breakfast.

After the wedding a party was to be held. The wedding was at thee burrows backyard.. The party was extremely fun. Fleur invited about 89 people that noone knew. The party was dieing down and most people aparated home. Harry looked up at the burrow and saw his home. He smiled. Then his heart skipped a beat. There, over the house, the Dark Mark was suspened.

Harry panicked. It couldve been Ginny, she just went inside with Ron and Hermione. Harry pulled out his wand and ran for the house.

A/n srry this was a short chapter but I just rewrote chapter 3 and im tired. Write on ur reveiws who do u think is gonna die.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n srry I havent updated but school just started :(. So im sad not many of u sugested wat I should have happen. So ill put wat I disire. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 (I think) Shocking discovery.

Harry burst into the house and gasped. There, standing right in front of him, were the death eaters. He raised his wand and screamed "incendio" and caught half the Death Eaters robes on fire. He tried to run past, but one of them tripped him. He snarled, "I don't have any time for you" he ran passed, making a shield charm as he passed. He didnt find anyone. He swore and ran up the stairs. He burst into every room. Then, at the very top, he saw Bill's lifeless body. On the day of his wedding. He cried silently. Bill stirred. "Its ok, im here for you" said Harry.

"Bill barely talked but said "harry, in the attic, go get Hermione and Gabriele."

Harry gasped. Hermione and Fleurs younger sister. Dead. He cried. He ran up to check. Hermione was crying. Fleurs sister was lying on the ground, dead. Harry's face turned white. It looked like She jumped infront of Hermione to save her. She was only 11. He never knew how brave she was. Her last words were "you are harry's best friend, I vill save you.".

Hermione cried. They heard a scream outside. They rushed out to see even a greater tragedy. Mr weasley. Dead. Harry cried silently. All the more reason to kill Voldemort. Amongst the death eaters Servurus Snape was their. Harry roared and ran at him. He hated him enough to finish him off. He said loudly "Avada Kadavra!" it missed by a fraction of an inch.

"Potter" he sneered "you don't want to do that, Dumbledore-" he was cut off by Harry.

"You don't know what I want to do." he sneered back.

Snape said he would take care of Potter for now. He grabbed Harry. Hermione screamed. He dragged him the garden. "Listen Potter killing him was his order"

"o yeah right"

" potter he isnt dead. He is hiding. I wanst to tell you but I must."

"I don't believe you" harry screamed.

"Look potter, do most Avada Kadavra curses make you go flying. Hagrid never saw his body, none of us did." he said looking frantic.

Harry pointed his wand at him. Snape cursed him and Harry fell down.

Ginny ran around. She was looking for Harry. Along with Ron they passed the house. She saw Harry in the garden. He wasnt breathing.

A/n harry isnt dead. Now many of you may not want to continue reading but I say dumbledore isnt dead. Go to  srry its short but I have homework/.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the four horcruxes.

Chapter five: Godrics Hollow.

Harry stepped out of the knight bus. It was the dead of night and He was tired but he had to get to his parents home. He left alone leaving only a note. This was like his fathers cloak. He had to do it alone.

"Thanks Dan" Harry mumbled handing Dan , the new conductor a few golden coins.

Ever since Gabriele's death everyone had been depressed. Harry knew now was the time to gather the Horcruxes. He would return to the village Godrics Hollow and find his parents house.

He knew Dumbledore mentioned a book about Horcruxes in his house. He would visit his parents grave then he would get to work.

"Im finally home" he sighed standing in front of an old looking house. It was just about as big as # 12 Grimmauld Place. He stepped inside and knew at once that someone else was in the house. He whipped out his wand and held it out.

He heard a strange noise coming from one of the upstairs rooms. He slowly and quietly climbed up the stairs. He looked at all of the pictures hanging on the wall. He saw a baby picture of himself crawling and looking back.

He neared the door and readied himself for an attack. He heard a loud shout

"Surprise!" He heard. He got knocked on the ground by a small figure. He opened his eyes to see Ginny.

"Harry, happy birthday" she exclaimed. He looked past her to see Ron Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family behind her.

Harry sighed laying in bed. He had found a guest room for everyone. He stretched, got up, and went downstairs.

"What'll it be Harry?" Tonks asked brightly. Harry was glad to see she was back to herself. Her bubble-gum-pink hair was brighter then ever. Her face was sweet and rosy. He saw her hand held another hand. He looked up past the arm and saw Lupin.

Harry guessed they really liked eachother.

Harry and Ginny explored most of the house to find it a wondrous building. It looked small on the outside but on the inside it was gigantic. Over thirty guest rooms for everyone.

"Ginny I'll be right back" Harry whispered. He passed the library (which was Enormous and which held a book about Horcruxes) and into the back porch. He went passed the porch and climbed up a hill. There, on the top of the hill were his parents graves.

"Mom, Dad, I love you" Harry whispered kneeling down. And the three Potters watched the sunset.

A/n Im sososososososososososososososososososososososooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update forever (and I mean it literally) My old Pc shut down and we finally go t a new one. After writing a few other fan fictions I I got this one back up. Sory this is so short but as you all know HOMEWORK.

Read and review.


End file.
